1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a locking device for a valve characterized by a handle, shroud and valve housing which serve to secure the valve in either an open or closed position. Moreover, the handle, shroud and valve housing can also be utilized with a padlock to further secure the valve in either the open or closed position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Rotatable valves, particularly ball valves, are frequently used in situations where rapid, efficient cut-off or flow diversion are required in hydraulic systems. Prior art valve locking devices which are attached to valves having a rotatable stem turned by a handle are generally of two fundamental types, one being of the type which completely encloses the valve handle so that the enclosure is lockable while the other type secures the handle to the valve body or some fixture attached to the valve body. In the latter type, the fixed portion of the device is provided with an aperture which is aligned with another aperture on a portion of the device which is mounted with the handle or is actually a part of the handle itself such that a padlock or other securing device can be inserted through the apertures. An example of this latter type of device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,865,130 to Mullis. Still another type of valve locking device is known which provides a three part locking assembly including a handle, a securing member mounted to a valve housing and a movable locking member interconnecting the handle and the securing member as exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 3,960,168 to Plympton.